Last of the Witches the Lost Chronicles
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: These are the prompts that I get for all of the stories that are in the Last of the Witches saga. I am going to treat them as lost chronicles. It will go through all of the Doctors and all of the Gwendalyns.
1. Nightmares are the Worst

Last of the Witches the Lost Chronicles

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: These are the prompts that I get for all of the stories that are in the Last of the Witches saga. I am going to treat them as lost chronicles. It will go through all of the Doctors and all of the Gwendalyns.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I do own Gwendalyn though.

Authoress Note: As I put in the ending of Chapter 6 of The Last of Her Kind that I am accepting prompts for the series of the Last of the Witches Saga. Right now I am only writing for the Ninth Doctor and Gwendalyn. Then as time goes on more of the Doctors will be added. Here is the first one that has been requested for Gwendalyn and the Doctor and it takes place after the Unquiet Dead. Without further ado Nightmares Are the Worst in Last of the Witches Chronicles. Allons-y!

**Nightmares Are the Worst**

Gwendalyn was curled up in her bed sound asleep underneath tardis blue and black blankets. She tossed onto her other side whimpering a little bit in her sleep. Her eyes were screwed shut together in pain. She curled her hands into her blankets tightly causing them to turn white from the force that she was gripping her blanket. Her black hair was tangled and her side swiped bangs was sticking to her face.

She whimpered again and tossing over onto her back. "No, no... " Her head tossed from side to side. "No, no… I'm not a… I'm not a witch." She whimpered again and she shot up screaming. Her blue eyes were wide with fear. Never did she want that nightmare to come back and haunt her. Never did she want her burning at the stake be the reason why she was up at that moment. She ran her hands through her bed head hair. Her breathing was hitched. It was like she was not getting enough air into her lungs.

There was a knock on the door.

Gwendalyn swallowed the thick lump that had formed in her throat. She ran her hand through her hair again. She let out a shaky breath that hitched due to a sob.

"Gwendalyn." The Doctor called out to her knocking on the door again.

"Come in." She said breathlessly.

The Doctor opened the door and he wasn't expecting what to see when he went inside of her bedroom. He saw Gwendalyn under her blankets, shaking like a leaf, her eyes wide with fear, her chest heaving for air like she was breathless. "Gwendalyn?"

She whimpered a little bit.

The Doctor turned on the light and shut the door behind him. He wouldn't allow her be alone at that moment. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "Gwendalyn what is it?"

She let out a shaky breath. "Nightmare." She said softly. Normally they wouldn't come in like that and wake her from a sound sleep, but after what had happened that night. Well, she really could understand why the nightmare was so bad.

"About?" He asked coming closer to her. He hated seeing her suffer. Once he had heard what had happened when she lived in Salem he didn't want her to ever feel like that again.

"Salem…"

The Doctor moved across the room fairly quickly. He knew that nightmares like that never really went away no matter how many years the bad experience happened. He sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms. He soothingly ran his hand over her messed up locks in hopes that he would be able to calm her down some.

Gwendalyn's head rested against his chest. His dual heartbeat had a calming effect on her.

"Nothing will happen to you." He told her softly.

Gwendalyn felt her eyes flutter and growing heavy. "I know you won't." She said softly.

"I will stay with you tonight to make sure no nightmares come to you tonight." He said pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He wanted to do what he could to help. And that was what he was going to do. He made sure that he was comfortable and made sure that she was tucked in. He had a warm feeling with having her this close to him. It almost felt right, but he couldn't think of it like that. She wasn't his. Nor would she ever be his. Oh he could wish, but that would never happen.

Gwendalyn drifted off to sleep resting her head on his chest.

The Doctor ran his hand through her hair. He would never allow anything to happen to her again. That was a promise that he was going to keep to himself. And he wasn't going to break that promise to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the first one shot. Please send your one shot requests in prompt form and I will write them. I am not sure exactly how soon I will be posting for this. Hence the title Last of The Witches the Lost Chronicles. I hope you enjoyed. This was best that I could do with the prompt that I had. I tried to make it fluffy, but I am not sure how well that ended up. Please review and let me know what you think. There will be more to come as time goes on. But sadly right now it is only open to season 1. It will be open to season 2 once I get to it in the story line. Until next time.


	2. Daleks Are the Least of My Worries

Authoress Note: Welcome to the second request for the Lost Chronicles. Skellington requested one that was for after the Dalek chapters for the first story. A what would happen after she had taken him into her room to get some sleep. And here is what I came up with. A tender moment between the two of them. Without further ado Daleks Are the Least of My Worries Now. Allons-y!

**Daleks Are the Least of My Worries**

He was willing to try. He was willing to do anything for the woman that was there right at that moment. He just didn't know how to do that.

Gwendalyn shook her head and looked tiredly at him. "You are over thinking Theta." She said with a small smile.

The Doctor rubbed his head. "Sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry." She said as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

The Doctor looked at her and studied how she looked. He could tell that she was tired. "You should try to rest."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes and shivered. "If only if that was possible." She told him opening her blue eyes again to look at him. "Can't sleep when I am fearing for my own life after seeing that Dalek today."

The Doctor knew what the Daleks did to her and how much they scared her to death. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I rather not." She said biting her lip.

"You will be haunted?"

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Yeah. Nothing I can control." She said shaking her head. She hated not being able to control her mind. It made her feel like she was weak when she knew that she wasn't. Not really.

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

Gwendalyn's face flushed. "We haven't shared a room in a long time." She told him rubbing her arm a little nervous that he had even come up with the idea like that.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "I thought you would like to get some kind of sleep."

"You purged my memories." She told him softly. "Do you really think you being here would help me sleep?"

The Doctor's blue eyes locked with hers. "Perhaps."

Gwendalyn smiled. "Alright." She said softly.

The Doctor smiled. He could do this. He could help her sleep. He would be willing to do anything for her.

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder once he had gotten up near her. She closed her eyes. "You know that you didn't have to do this." She told him softly.

"I know." He said pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. "But I want to."

Gwendalyn smiled and closed her eyes taking in his scent. She was hoping that he would be able to get her to sleep and keep her mind from having nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of this little moment between the Doctor and Gwendalyn. Is there anything that you would like to see. It can deal with 1-9 Doctors for now until I get up to the war Doctor and Artemis. Please send in requests and I will get to them as fast as I can. Some of these will get longer, but for now they are short and sweet and to the point. I hope to update this soon again with another chapter of time that they have time together. Until next time.


	3. First Visit to Gallifrey

Authoress Note: Here is the next lost Chronicle for Last of the Witches the Lost Chronicles. This was requested by authorlouise who wanted an 11 year old Artemis going on a trip and being excited about it. This will give some history of Artemis and how she was when she was a child in her first life. This is what I could come up with what authorlouise requested. Sorry if it isn't what you fully wanted to see for this or not, but I did try my best. Without further ado First Visit to Gallifrey. Allons-y!

**First Visit to Gallifrey**

A little girl no older than 11 years of age was wandering investigating where she was now at. A whole new planet that she had never been to. She was surprised that her father had even allowed her to go with him on this trip. She wore a grecian styled gown that had no sleeves on it. The top of her gown that she wore had silver beading on it leading into orange silk fabric. Her feet had silver sandals on them and around her head was a little silver circlet that stated she was of royal blood.

Currently she was wandering the streets and bumped into someone. She gasped when she saw a young boy with blue eyes and floppy hair. She squeaked. "I am sorry." She said nervously.

The boy tilted his head to the side. "You aren't from here." He said looking at her.

The girl nervously ran her hand through her honey brown hair her silver eyes locking with his blue ones. "That would be correct." She said politely.

"Who are you?"

"Artemis. Princess Artemis of Helmos." She said introducing herself. She shyly locked her eyes with his again after feeling so nervous of saying that she was a princess of Helmos. "And you are?"

"Theta Sigma." He said looking at her. He had to admit that she was fairly pretty for a girl from another planet.

"It is wonderful to meet you Theta." She said with a smile.

Theta smiled. "It is wonderful to meet you." He saw that she looked uncomfortable standing there. "Your first time here."

Artemis bounced on the ball of her feet and nodded her head. "Yes, my father thought that it was wise for me to do so. Being a princess and all." She said rubbing her head a little bit. She still thought that it was odd of her being here with someone that she didn't know.

"Come on let me show you something." He said offering his hand to her.

This was going to be a good friendship she could tell. She took his hand hardly knowing him and allowing him to lead her off somewhere else. Some place fun perhaps.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of this little chronicle. If you would like to see another please let me know and I will write it. Just keep in mind that I can only do 1-9 Doctors for now until I get to 10 in the next story of the Last of The Witches. Please review and let me know what you think. Please send in prompts of what you would like to see. Until next time.


	4. Late Coming Home

Authoress Note: Welcome to the fourth chronicle of The Last of The Witches the Lost Chronicles. This one will be dealing with a young Artemis and young Doctor. I hope you enjoy. Without further ado Late Coming Home. Allons-y!

**Late Coming Home**

Artemis looked at Theta. "Are you certain that I've only been gone for a few hours?" She asked before looking at the door with her silver eyes.

"Yes, your father won't even know you've been gone, Artemis." Theta said with a smile.

Artemis laughed lightly. "Oh I am sure that he will know I had disappeared for a little bit. I was supposed to be in classes. He won't be none to pleased once I get back."

"How about I go with you?" Theta suggested.

"You want to come with when you could get into trouble?"

"What's the worst that he could do?"

"Ban you from my planet."

"Eh I've seen worse."

Artemis shook her head. "You like trouble don't you?"

Theta laughed lightly. "Perhaps. We're here."

Artemis took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting. Very much so.

The two of them walked out of the Tardis only to come face to face with Artemis's father.

Artemis swallowed the lump in her throat. Oh this was not going to end that well. Not at all.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sir. She's been travelling with me." Theta said rubbing the back of his head.

Her father's fist went flying and connected with his face.

"Father!" Artemis said in shock.

"A young lady. A princess shouldn't be travelling through time and space. Space yes, but not time!" He shouted at her.

"Father he's my friend."

"I don't care if he is your friend." Her father shouted.

Artemis shrunk back.

Her father looked at Theta. "I King of Helmos ban you Theta Sigma from Helmos."

"Father you can't!"

"I can and I will. You leave now!" He yelled.

Theta looked at her. "I am sorry."

Artemis bit her lip. "It's my fault."

"No, it's mine." He said softly.

"I won't forget you."

"Nor I forget you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of this little lost chronicle. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have the next one up soon. I am still taking requests for this. Until next time.


	5. Can't Let You Go At Least Not Yet

Authoress Note: This Chronicle is set after Father's Day. This is just a pure fluff chapter between our favorite Doctor and Witch. Without further ado Can't Let You Go At Least Not Yet. Allons-y!

**Can't Let You Go At Least Not Yet**

The Doctor looked down at the woman that was laying in his arms.

Gwendalyn moved closer to him.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her softly.

Gwenalyn shook her head. "No." She said tiredly. The creatures the reapers didn't leave her mind. She could see them every time that she closed her eyes.

"I thought that I lost you." He said softly stroking her cheek with his hand.

"I thought I lost you too." She said softly nuzzling her nose into his jumper.

"I can't lose you Mis." He said softly.

She looked into his blue eyes and saw tears forming in them. "You won't lose me Theta."

He held her close to him. He didn't want to let her go either. He thought that it was a dream that she was her in his arms. The Doctor smoothed her black locks back some.

Gwendalyn looked up at him tiredly. "You alright?"

"I am thinking that this is a dream." He said softly.

Gwendalyn ran her hand lightly on his cheek. "It's not."

"I saw you disappear Mis."

"Nothing like that will ever happen again." She told him softly. "I am here. I will always be here."

The Doctor let out a soft sigh running his fingers through her hair.

She cuddled herself closer to him and yawned a little bit.

The Doctor laughed lightly. "You should try to get some sleep."

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

The Doctor continued running his fingers through her hair soothing her. He heard her breathing shallow out meaning that she had finally had fallen asleep. He buried his nose in her hair taking a deep breath. She smelled like bananas rain and something that was only scent that could be Gwendalyn. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of this little chronicle. I hope to have more chronicles up soon. I can't wait to see what my followers and readers would like to see next. Until next time.


	6. The Scan

Authoress Note: Welcome to the next Lost Chronicle. This is the first Chronicle that has the 10th Doctor in it. I kind of figured I would be nice and type up what happened during the scan seeing the fact that I didn't put it in the story. I didn't think that it was really necessary, but now it is to put it in the Lost Chronicles. I hope that you enjoy this lost chronicle. Without further ado The Scan. Allons-y!

**The Scan**

The Doctor helped Gwendalyn onto the bench that he would use for the scanning that he was going to run on her. He was concerned about her. Very concerned about her. He had never had to do a scan on Gwendalyn. Never in all the years that she had known her, he never had to do this. "You alright?"

Gwendalyn groaned. "When everything stops spinning yeah…" She running her hand through her hair out of tiredness and nerves.

"Still spinning?" He questioned looking more and more concerned on Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn nodded her head slowly.

The Doctor was more concerned. The dizziness shouldn't have lasted that long. He brought out his sonic and began to run it over her lightly to make sure that she was alright. He brought it up and looked at it. Now he was worried. He knew that he was going to have to put his hands on her head again. "Mis.."

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor still dazed. "Yes, Theta."

"I'm going to have put my hands on your head."

"You think she did some damage?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. "Do it." She said softly. "Please don't stand though."

The Doctor's cheeks flushed.

"I want you to be comfortable." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

The Doctor's hearts constricted in his chest. He didn't like seeing her like this. This was something that he hated seeing in his Artemis.

"Do it, Doctor." She said closing her eyes.

The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. The only other time that he had to do this was when he was in his ninth form and that wasn't that long ago. He sat down next to her on the bed that was there and placed his hands carefully on her head. He went through her mind to see what Cassandra had done to his Artemis.

Gwendalyn felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm not trying to bring emotions in."

"I know." She said swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

He found the spot where Cassandra had compressed her way too much. He tried to ease the spot where it was compressed. He moved his hands away from her head. "That should help."

Gwendalyn opened her eyes and looked at him again. "Thank you."

The Doctor pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You're welcome."

Gwendalyn smiled.

"This won't happen again." He said moving her a little bit so he could be more comfortable on the bed with her.

Gwendalyn rested her head on his chest listening his two hearts beating. She chuckled lightly. "You can't just say that." She said closing her eyes. "We attract danger. We always have. It makes us who we are."

The Doctor ran his fingers through her soft strawberry blonde hair. "You're right."

Gwendalyn opened her eyes and locked her silver eyes with his brown ones. "Of course I am right."

He chuckled lightly and continued running his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. "But I will try to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of The Scan. I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I am now taking requests for the 10th Doctor as well now. Until next time.


	7. Inside His Mind

Authoress Note: Welcome to the next chronicle. This was requested for during the Christmas Invasion. This is from his point of view. Well more like mind point of view really since all he does is sleep pretty much in this episode. This is just little things here and there in what his thoughts were with what Rose was saying to Gwendalyn during this. Without further ado Inside His Mind. Allons-y!

**Inside His Mind**

He could feel her fingers running through his hair. He could feel his Gwendalyn's fingers in his hair.

"Get out." He heard Rose's voice in anger.

"What?" He heard his Gwendalyn's voice of confusion.

"You did this." He heard Rose hissing.

"You looked into the Heart of the Tardis, Rose. You were the one to cause this to snowball." He heard his Gwendalyn replied with a sharp tone in her voice.

"You made him change."

"Don't you see I changed too? He had to change or he would've died. He wouldn't want to go out that way." Gwendalyn sounded bitter.

What was going on? Were they really arguing of whose fault it was that caused him to change? Now that wasn't very fair not in the least bit. He didn't like people fighting with his Gwendalyn. It wasn't fair to her.

"Get away from him." Rose demanded.

Who the hell did she think she was ordering Gwendalyn away from him? Gwendalyn if she would accept his proposal when he awoke was his. She was going to be his wife and Rose a human was fighting with a witch. Now that wasn't fair.

DWDWDW

He had no idea what was going on.

"Can't you use your magic." Rose demanded.

What did they need to use Gwendalyn's magic for?

"I can't! I can't use it. I haven't rested enough. My magic will be fritzy!" Gwendalyn yelled.

What was going on? Gwendalyn couldn't use her magic. No she couldn't it would kill her. He couldn't part with her.

"Damn it use it anyway." He heard Rose sneer.

"I can't!"

"You're worthless."

No one ever called Gwendalyn worthless. She wasn't worthless. Not in his eyes. He couldn't allow Gwendalyn to be called worthless. Not by Rose.

DWDWDW

He passed out again. This time against Gwendalyn. It was nice to feel the warmth of her skin to at least know that she was the one holding onto him and not someone else. He felt her fingers through his hair again.

"Trouble trouble always trouble. Can't we just have one day where we don't have to save the world."

Yes, he would have to agree with his Gwendalyn on that. It would be nice, but if it was a day like that he would have no idea what to do. He felt someone pull him away from Gwendalyn. He wanted to remain in her arms.

"You aren't helping any. You couldn't even help us. You're the reason why the Doctor is like this. Just stay away from him." Rose growled out.

Now that wasn't nice of Rose to be saying that. He couldn't understand what had gotten into her. Why was Rose being so mean to his Gwendalyn?

DWDWDW

He could hear everything going on in the other room.

"I suggest you let me go."

"I told you to stay away from him. It's your fault that he is like this."

"How about you shut up and quit blaming me for this. We have something else we gotta deal with. Something that is far more dangerous than placing blame on someone!" He heard Gwendalyn yell.

He had never heard her really yell at one of his companions. Now that was something very new to him. He knew with all the hurtful things that Rose was saying to Gwendalyn he was going to have to see if he could remedy that problem of her being so mean to Gwendalyn.

DWDWDW

He felt him being moved. He was being moved to the Tardis.

"Rose how about you shut up and focus on what you are doing." He heard Gwendalyn snap with what Rose had said to her mother.

"How about you stay out of the Tardis." Rose snapped.

What?! Rose had no right. She had no right to tell Gwendalyn that she had to stay off of the Tardis.

"I have more right on that Tardis than you do Rose Tyler. I have known the Doctor almost all of my 897 years old life. So shut up."

At least he didn't have to worry about Gwendalyn. But he felt bad that he was pretty much sleeping through this entire thing. But he would sort out Rose. He wasn't going to allow Rose to hurt Gwendalyn with words. It wasn't fair to Gwendalyn. Rose shouldn't be jealous of someone that was a much better person than any human was. Rose was not his Gwendalyn.

XXXXXXXXXX

I tried my best with this. It was a challenge I will say that. I know that it kind of has the same kind of thing, but it was the Doctor actually hearing it and reacting to every time that Rose had said something within his hearing that was hurtful towards Gwendalyn. I hope that I had done okay. And if I open a tumblr for my fanfics so you can keep up with what will be updated on the site would you my readers like that? To just keep track of what is going to be updated? You can also send me messages on there and what not. Please let me know what you guys think of that because I would really like to try to open a tumblr up for it so everyone can follow in what is going on. Until next time.


End file.
